Au coeur de la tempête
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Une nuit froide, une tempête... un Wolfram trempé à la recherche de son fiancé... drabble sur le thème lampe à tempete, yaoi, si plainte, s'adresser à Meanne...c'est sa faute à elle ce bunny.


**Série** : Kyou Kara Maoh

**Auteur** : Heera Ookami

**Titre **:** Au sein de la tempête**

**Genre** : angst… ainsi que la voulu Meanne-sama . 

**Couples** : WSAC Powa XD

**Disclaimer** : ma chambre est petite. (enfin était petite, celle qui m'attends je sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ) alors je préfère pas imaginer si ils étaient à moi enfermés dans cette pièce… bonjour le carnage v.v

**Note** : Drabble sur le thème 'lampe à tempête'

Au sein de la tempête

Les dents serrées, Wolfram continuait d'agiter la lampe qu'il avait à la main. Sans relâche. Régulièrement, il essuyait d'un geste rageur les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur son visage, l'aveuglant.

Malgré l'épaisse cape que Conrad lui avait apporté, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, pas vraiment étonnant avec la tempête qui faisait rage depuis maintenant trois jours. Trois jours qu'il avait passé une lampe à tempête à la main, à scruter les flots déchaînés, à serrer les dents et à espérer.

Sa mère était retourné au château prendre la direction du royaume en attendant, Greta l'avait accompagné sur l'ordre du blond qui préférait la savoir au sec. Conrad s'occupait du Duc Katz, il désirait que, malgré la situation, le traité pour lequel il avait fait ce voyage soit quand même signé. Gwendal l'assistait. Seul Gunther avait tenu plus longtemps qu'eux. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il avait arrêté de chercher, il ne voulait pas, mais Gwendal l'avait obligé à rentrer. En les voyant s'éloigner enlacés, Wolfram s'était senti jaloux, eux ils étaient ensemble !

En définitive, ils l'avaient tous abandonné. Ils avaient bien essayé de le convaincre de cesser ses recherches mais il avait refusé. LUI ne l'abandonnerait pas ! Il s'agissait de son fiancé ! JAMAIS il n'abandonnerait ! JAMAIS ! Et au diable leurs excuses comme quoi il n'y avait rien à faire ! Comme quoi, c'était inutile par un temps pareil !

Jamais il n'abandonnerait Yuuri ! JAMAIS !

Alors il scrutait chaque vague à la recherche d'une masse de cheveux noirs. Il était sur qu'il le retrouverait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement…. Yuuri lui avait juré que rien ne les séparerait alors il avait intérêt à tenir parole !

Et puis quelque chose attira son attention en contrebas, quelque chose porté par les vagues. Un corps. Le blond se précipita vers la plage.

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. La silhouette était à moitié dans l'eau. Il en distinguait le dos, et la chevelure mais il connaissait assez bien son fiancé pour le reconnaître tout de suite. Il se laissa tomber à coté du corps inerte.

- Yuuri !

Pas de réponse.

- Yuuri ! Mais réponds quoi !

Toujours rien. Wolfram fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible…. Yuuri… Yuuri était un Mazoku de l'eau ! Il ne s'était quand même pas noyé… pas dans cette situation…

Le cœur et la gorge serrés, il posa sa main sur l'omoplate de peau blanche et secoua légèrement le corps.

- Yuuri… réponds allez !

Il se retrouva soudain aspergé d'eau, mais bon, dans sa situation un peu plus ou un peu moins… et Yuuri se tourna sur le dos, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et donnant de grands coups de sa queue de sirène dans l'eau d'un air très satisfait.

Le blond se laissa tomber les fesses sur le sable avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Yuuri…

Indifférent à la mauvaise humeur manifeste de son compagnon, le brun prit appui sur ses mains pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui du blond et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de lancer un trille. Wolfram eut un soupir fatigué et passa sa main dans la chevelure trempée de son fiancé, arrachant par la même des trilles de contentements de celui-ci.

Wolfram se permit un sourire en coin. Quel boulet celui-là quand même ! Sitôt arrivé dans ce pays, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commettre une bourde quelconque, et voici le grand Maoh, représentant des Mazokus transformé en sirène pour deux semaines avec toutes les caractéristiques des dites créatures. Cervelle de moineau et dons musicaux compris.

Et dire qu'il avait encore un peu plus d'une semaine à tenir… que Dame Patience lui vienne en aide…


End file.
